Reflections
by X Moonchik
Summary: A character reflects on the way everyone percieves them and feel that they are misunderstood.It is upseting them.Who am I talking about,you'll have to read to find out.


Ok this is my first evo fic so be nice.This fic is derived out of sheer boardem and a compulsion to write. You will only see more evo fics if you people like this one.I've not saw any season 2 cause I live in Britain and can only hope Cartoon Network get the new season soon.This fic centre's around one of the characters and it's probably not who you think at first.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own X-Men Evolution coz if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics.It belongs to the people at MARVEL.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Reflections  
  
  
  
She sat in her room, the darkness comforting her. The curtains were drawn so that any stray light from outside wouldn't bother her dark mood. She'd been in here for the past few hours,thinking about her life and herself as a whole. Something someone said at dinner had upset her greatly. She was now trying to justify her personality and failing miserably. She thought back to dinner, which had taken place only a few short hours ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_They had been sitting round the long wooden table in the dining room of the mansion. Scott and her were idly chatting about the usual stuff, laughing now and then. Enjoying each other's friendship.Kurt was yet again dangling upside-down from the chandelier, hovering dangerously over Logan's plate. One day Kurt was not going to port to safety fast enough and get himself skewred.It was a sight to behold.Kurt trying ever so hard to steal the steak off of Logan's plate without being seen.There was no chance of that happening when it was Logan.The man could track anyone down,from any distance with his sense of smell.Logan, of course, had already noticed Kurt and was getting ready to extend his claws and scare the blue fuzz ball. She just carried on her conversation with Scott and waited for Logan to strike._  
_ "Elf "!_ _could be heard a few minutes later coming from a rather annoyed Logan. "How many times have I gotta tell ya not ta steal from my plate"_  
_ "I'm sorry Logan, the steak was so tasty and I'd finished mine...."but Kurt trailed off seeing the look on Logan's face._  
_ "Kurt that was,like,so immature" complained Kitty._  
_ She stifled a laugh as she saw poor Kurt's face. He wanted so badly for Kitty to like him and everyone could see that.Kurt was right though Kitty did not dig the fuzzy dude. It was then that she decided to break off her conversation with Scott and look round the table at everyone else. Evan was laughing hard at the fact that Kitty was desperately trying to get him to change seats with her as Kurt was dangling a bit of steak in front of her face.He would never learn that was not a way to get a girl to like you. Logan was eating his food trying not to make eye contact with anyone but she saw him glance at Kurt,Kitty and Evan. He was trying his hardest not to smile at the scene.Ororo and the Professor were in deep conversation about something but occasionally they would look up and glance at the drama unfolding.The last person she looked at was Rogue,who as usual had a glum face on and was staring at her giving her the dirtiest,"I don't like you" look possible.It was then that she heard it.Rogue muttered something under her breath a little too loudly."Little miss look at me perfect,thinks she's so good and great at everything".She just stared at Rogue, a look of disbelief on her face.Her eyes started to well up. She stood up from the wooden table,"Surly you cant believe that Rogue"Her voice was shaky,she hadn't meant it to be.Rogue just sat there not denying anything, she had the "I don't care" look on.Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now looking on with interest but most had a look of shock.The Professor just looked diapointedly at Rogue,he'd obviously heard, after all he was the world's greatest telepathy._  
_ She couldn't take it anymore.For once she hated all of the attention on her.She had to get out of there.She felt the warm tears running down her face.If only she could use her telekinetic powers to move herself out of the room faster but she couldn't, her mind was too full of jumbled thoughts.So she ran as fast as she could out of the dining room. She heard Scott call her name and attempt to go after her and then Logan stopping him.Assuring Scott that she only needed some time to herself.Lastly she heard the Professor ask to see Rogue in his office._  
_ She ran up the grand staircase of the Institute as fast as her legs would carry her.She ran to wear the rooms of the students who lived at the mansion wear. Her sobs were getting worse.She ran to her room,fumbling with the door knob in her futile attempts to get the door open.Eventully after what seemed like an eternity to her the door open and she dashed inside,locking the door once she was in the room.She ran over to the bed and fell onto it.Curling up into a ball as her body was racked with painful sobs._  
  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Now she sat on her bed. Her knee's were against her chest and her arms over them in a hugging position.Her face was clammy from the tears she had she'd earlier.There had been numerous knockings at her door.People asking to come in.She'd told them to leave her alone in one way or another.  
_Could Rogue have been right._She thought to herself.She knew the goth girl didn't like her as she was everything Rogue could never be.She sat and tried to see things from Rogue's point of view.She had come from a loving family where she was cared for and encouraged to do her best.Her family accepted she was a mutant.....at least she hoped they did.Rogue had come from a small town in the south where she was taken care of by a woman called Irene,who wasn't even her mother.She doubted if Rogue could even remember who her mother was.The poor girl couldn't even remember who she was,that was the curse of her power though.She assessed herself somemore.She was popular,most guys would give an arm an a leg to get the chance to on a date with her and she was a grade A student.The perfect schoolgirl in everyone's eye who could do no wrong.Rogue on the other hand was an outcast at Bayville High,she had no friends outside of the Institute and even then she kept them at arms length for fear of doing something she may regret.Rogue would sit at the back of the school during breaks reading and at lunch even if she did sit with the kids from the Institute she wouldn't talk to them.Most guys at school wouldn't touch Rogue with a barge pole.She didn't know if they were put off buy the gothic look of feared her individuality.She didn't know much about Rogue's grades at school and she was not going to take the liberty of thinking about them.For all she knew Rogue was actually good at her subjects but just kept quiet about it.  
The other reason Rogue resented her was the fact that she could touch people.Rogue couldn't as if she did she would drain their life force and if they were a mutant their powers.Countless times she had heard Rogue complain a little too loudly in her thoughts that her pwoer was a curse and that people like her and Kitty had it made and were lucky.Little did Rogue know that she too hated a certain aspect of her powers.She had limited telepathy and would sometimes pick up stray thoughts from other people.If said a too loudly or with lots of emotion.She was still hurting inside from the time her powers had evolved suddenly.She had heard some things about herself from other people that she'd rather not have known but when she thought about it they were right and she hated to admit it.  
She didn't like they way people perceived her at all.In fact she resented it but she didn't want to change,she loved her life._ You cant have it both ways_.She told herself and she knew it.Something had to give and she didn't know what.She still had a mass of problems to sort through and it was going to take a few more hours._What am I going to do._ She asked herself._What am I going to do._  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
So what did you guys think.Was it good,bad for a first attempt.Tell me what you think in your review constructive critasium is welcome,flames are not,they will be used to light a fire and cook Christmas Dinner.So how many of you knew it was Jean right from the get go of the fic except you Jillybean cause I told you when I was writing it.Oh that reminds me all of you who haven't read _Hope Will Turn To Hate by Jillybean_ should.It's really good and well written.Well that's all for now.L8R.  
  
X-Moonchik  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
